


complicated

by falsegljtter



Series: HQ Office AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: “He said that there was no one as funny as me in Kyoto, Iwa-chan. What does that even mean?” Oikawa spears his salad and angrily munches on it.
“Maybe everyone in Kyoto has shitty jokes,” Iwaizumi grumbles through his sandwich. Why couldn't his friend just not overthink every little thing? 
[The kind of continuation of replacement in which Oikawa needs to learn what chill is.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not top tier work and i know that but this whole office au is just me trying to start branching into more characters (since i usually only write things about fukurodani in general)  
> forgive me if characterization is awful but im trying and will get better lol

“He said that there was no one as funny as me in Kyoto, Iwa-chan. What does that even mean?” Oikawa spears his salad and angrily munches on it.

“Maybe everyone in Kyoto has shitty jokes,” Iwaizumi grumbles through his sandwich. “Do we really have to talk about this during our entire lunch break?”

“Yes, we do have to talk about it! I still have no clue what he means. Why is he so vague?” Oikawa flops back in his chair with an overdramatic sigh. “Besides, he’s off with Kenma, Kuroo, and Bokuto right now so it’s the perfect time to talk about him without him hearing.”

“It really wasn’t that vague,” Iwaizumi counters.

“What? Are you saying he really just wanted me around because I’m funny?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at Oikawa’s skepticism and wished, not for the first time, his best friend wasn’t a giant idiot.

“If he said so then yes. Didn’t he also talk about how he was glad to be back? The dude must’ve missed you at least a tiny bit to say that,” Iwaizumi reasons.

“Iwa-chan! You listened to me so closely even though you said you didn’t care.” Oikawa leans forward to hug his best friend but Iwaizumi merely scoots back.

“I don’t care! Now quit talking about this guy and go fall in love or whatever.” Iwaizumi shrugs and Oikawa goes in for another hug, happy when Iwaizumi doesn’t dodge.

“Thanks! What would I do without you?” Oikawa says with a smile.

“Probably would’ve died a few years ago,” Iwaizumi answers instantly.

“Iwa-chan! You ruined a sweet moment,” Oikawa complains.

“Whatever, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and shoves Oikawa off him right before the break room opens. In the doorway is Akaashi, dressed in his normal suit and staring at the two with a look of what seemed to be near boredom.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Akaashi says. 

“Don’t worry about it! You didn’t interrupt anything. What’s up?” The rapid questions of Oikawa seem to startle Akaashi for a split second before his face slips back into its typical expression of pure neutrality.

“Bokuto is back and told me to send Iwaizumi-san his way. The warehouse just got another shipment,” Akaashi explains, not stepping out of the doorway.

“Thanks, Akaashi. Well that’s my cue. Bye Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi waves before heading out of the break room and back down stairs. All that’s left is silence with the two boys.

“There really wasn’t anything happening,” Oikawa blurts out. It took him approximately one millisecond to realize that was the stupidest possible thing he could’ve said. Everyone knows that denying something firmer than necessary leads to more suspicions.

“I never said there was. If there was, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Just fill out one of those relationship forms with Tsukishima from HR.” Akaashi smirks and Oikawa can hear the amusement in his voice.

“That’s not how I meant it! I don’t have that type of relationship with Iwa-chan. Or anyone,” Oikawa denies and doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds.

“It’s okay Oikawa,” Akaashi says calmly, “I didn’t think it was. I just enjoy giving you a hard time. Trust me, I know how it feels to have relationship rumors surrounding me. Bokuto and I are always mistaken for a couple as well.”

“Ah. I knew that.” Oikawa chuckles awkwardly and the silent hangs over them thickly, suffocating the room with awkwardness.

“Why don’t we go back to work before we wake the beast?” Akaashi provides an easy out to any more awkward conversation and Oikawa is glad to accept it. That way instead of confronting the emotions whirling around inside of him, Oikawa can just make fun of their boss Ushijima. 

“We wouldn’t want that. He would just give you more paper work because he’s ‘busy nurturing the soil,’” Oikawa mocks before the two head out of the break room together. He hates that, even after all his talking with Iwaizumi, he doesn’t know what Akaashi means. Sure, Oikawa could go the literal route like Iwaizumi did, but he felt Akaashi meant something more. It wasn’t just him being funny, maybe it was him as a person. 

“Why are you thinking so hard?” Akaashi nudges Oikawa’s side as they walk and it takes all of Oikawa’s willpower not to fall to the ground and cry with happiness. 

“Bad habits! Hard to break,” Oikawa says halfheartedly.

“All you do is overthink. Just step back a bit and everything will fall into place,” Akaashi advises with a gentle look at Oikawa. He gives him a squeeze on the shoulder and the warmth makes Oikawa wish this moment could last forever. This second in a slightly too cold, too small, and smelly office when Akaashi touched his shoulder. Even to himself, that sounded pathetic. But maybe it was also this touch that prompted him to open his big mouth once more.

“Akaashi I really like-.” Oikawa starts before the ringing of a phone pulls them out of the moment.

“This is the sixth floor of Haikyuu Corporations, I’m Akaashi and how may we help you?” Oikawa glares at the phone and can feel the courage slip away. The one time anyone needs the company is when he was going to confess to his crush. What amazing timing. 

“Sorry about that. What were you saying?” Akaashi apologizes as he sets the phone down. His green eyes pierce Oikawa’s soul and he decides to call it a day.

“I was saying I really like that idea of letting things happen,” Oikawa replies weakly. Akaashi lets a small smile onto his face, making this rollercoaster of a day almost worth it.


End file.
